Imagine Severus Snape never died
by Hermione Amy Granger
Summary: TRADUCTION DE MA PROPRE FIC UPDATED Et si Severus Snape ne mourait pas ? Et s'il était sauvé, à temps ?... Parfois, il suffit d'un souvenir, d'une révélation, d'une prise de conscience, d'une décision pour que les gens changent et que le cours des choses soit modifié. Imagine… [musiques recommandées : Severus and Lily, Imagine de John Lennon, etc.] (Please review! :) xx )


_Harry Potter déteste Severus Snape plus que n'importe qui d'autre, même Draco Malfoy._

 _Ron Weasley est persécuté par Snape et Malfoy, aucun d'eux ne manque jamais une occasion de lui rappeler la pauvreté de sa famille et sa basse intelligence._

 _Hermione Granger est ignorée par Snape pour répondre à ses questions de cours, à cause du rang de son sang, et pour Malfoy, elle n'est qu'une_ sale Sang-de-Bourbe _..._

 _Mais parfois, il suffit d'un souvenir, d'une révélation, d'une prise de conscience, d'une décision pour que les gens changent et que le cours des choses soit modifié._

 _Imagine…_

 _ **2 Mai 1998**_

La Bataille de Poudlard fait rage au-dehors.

Dans la Cabane Hurlante, c'est le silence.

Severus Snape succombe aux blessures infligées par Nagini...

Le Trio ne parvient pas à le sauver à temps.

Harry voit ses souvenirs dans la Pensine de Dumbledore.

Dans le plus grand des secrets, Snape a toujours protégé Harry et il aimait tant sa mère...

Harry ne peut le laisser mourir.

Imagine... qu'Harry et ses meilleurs amis décident de le sauver, en dépit de tout.

Certains actes ne s'expliquent pas.

Hermione montre un Retourneur de Temps volé au Ministère de la Magie, et dit, avec un sourire embarrassé :

\- Hum, eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en avoir besoin, un jour... Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry et Ron échangent un regard, l'expression mi-amusée, mi-grave.

Étonnamment, c'est Hermione elle-même qui leur suggère cette idée complètement folle et totalement illégale.

Imagine... que les trois amis remontent le Temps jusqu'au moment où Lord Voldemort ordonne à Lucius Malfoy de lui amener Snape.

Snape arrive à la Cabane Hurlante, comprenant à chaque pas que Voldemort a sûrement deviné pour la Baguette de Sureau.

Il allait mourir pour ne pas avoir averti son Maître de cette légère... _complication_.

Snape se sent protégé par son Patronus en forme de biche qui gambade dans l'air autour de lui.

Il est résigné.

La marche de sa dernière heure est arrivée.

Mais au moins, il ne se sent pas seul.

C'est comme si Lily était auprès de lui lors de ses derniers instants.

Et _ça_ , ça n'a pas de prix.

La mort n'est rien à côté de ça.

 _Absolument rien._

Imagine... que Snape s'arrête net.

Il a comme un pressentiment.

Son cœur se contracte douloureusement.

Il regarde autour de lui, pointant sa baguette d'ébène sur les arbres environnants.

Il guette une silhouette, un mouvement, un bruit.

Il sent la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne le sait pas, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, à quelques pas de lui.

Imagine... qu'Harry utilise la dernière arme que Dumbledore a mis à sa disposition : le Vif d'Or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch.

Il pose à nouveau ses lèvres dessus.

Les mots _"Je m'ouvre au terme."_ apparaissent alors sur la surface dorée de la petite balle.

Harry ignore ce qui va se passer.

Instinctivement, il murmure :

 _\- Severus Snape est sur le point de mourir._

Le Vif d'Or s'ouvre.

Il dévoile son contenu bien gardé : la Pierre de Résurrection.

Harry prend délicatement la Relique légendaire dans ses mains.

Il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Il tourne la Pierre noire trois fois.

Ferme les yeux.

Et espère que son plan va marcher.

Imagine… que Lily Evans Potter apparaisse soudainement.

Cachée par les arbres, seuls ses yeux sont visibles dans le crépuscule.

Imagine... qu'à ce moment précis, Snape _les_ voit.

 _Ses yeux._

 _Ceux de Lily._

Son cœur manque un battement.

Snape cligne des yeux et comprend qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver.

Une silhouette fantomatique marche vers lui.

Snape reste silencieux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il a les larmes aux yeux.

Il est tellement reconnaissant…

Il ne sait pour quelle raison ce miracle se produit.

Mais il ne se méfie pas un seul instant.

Imagine… que Lily lui dit, comme si c'était une formule magique :

 _\- Après tout ce temps ?_

Et Severus lui répond, essayant de contenir les sanglots dans sa voix :

 _\- Toujours…_

Lily prend sa main, sans pouvoir vraiment la toucher, cependant.

Elle murmure :

\- Je t'en supplie, ne va pas à lui. Je sais qu'il va te tuer. Et je pense que tu le sais aussi. Je veux que tu restes en vie, Sev… Et je voudrais que tu continues de protéger mon fils jusqu'à la toute fin… Dis-lui la vérité quand la guerre sera achevée. Voldemort va mourir. Mais Harry a encore besoin de ton aide. S'il te plaît…

Severus est surpris par toutes ces révélations.

Il peine à trouver ses mots.

\- Mais… Comment sais-tu… ? Et comment peux-tu être là, juste devant moi… ?

Lily sourit.

Elle caresse tendrement son visage pâle.

\- Je connais le futur. Et je suis ici pour te dire au revoir, Sev…

Severus la remercie du plus profond de son cœur.

Il veut l'enlacer mais leurs corps ne peuvent se toucher.

Lily n'est qu'une présence, un être impalpable.

Severus essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue.

Un dernier regard.

Un dernier sourire.

Une dernière larme.

Un dernier espoir.

Et Lily disparaît.

Imagine… que Snape change d'avis et suive le conseil de Lily.

Il retourne vers le Château de Poudlard.

Le Trio est sur ses talons.

Dans la Cabane Hurlante, Voldemort est dans une colère noire.

Il rappelle Lucius Malfoy en appuyant furieusement sur la Marque des Ténèbres incrustée dans son bras gauche.

Une lueur de folie traverse son regard.

Lucius Malfoy arrive aussitôt, apeuré.

Voldemort le torture.

Il fouille son esprit pour avoir des réponses.

La douleur se diffuse dans le corps de Malfoy. Horrible, dévastatrice.

 _Il ne m'a pas amené Snape comme convenu._

Malfoy hurle.

 _Il n'a aucune explication._

La souffrance n'a plus de limite.

Elle s'infiltre dans chaque parcelle de chair qu'elle peut trouver, dans chaque recoin de son esprit.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Malfoy ?_

Malfoy pousse un dernier gémissement et s'effondre sur le sol, inerte.

Voldemort comprend qu'il n'obtiendra rien de lui.

Il se détourne froidement et, sans un regard pour lui, quitte la pièce.

Ce que Voldemort ne sait pas, c'est que Snape a jeté un Sortilège de Confusion à Malfoy.

Puis, il l'a soumis à un Sortilège d'Amnésie, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse rien déceler dans son esprit.

Et Voldemort n'a jamais rien pu voir dans celui de Snape.

Le Legilimens a toujours réussi à lui montrer ce qu'il _voulait_ que Voldemort voie.

Il pouvait toujours essayer de sonder son esprit à distance.

Snape résisterait.

Comme toujours.

 _À_ _jamais._

Imagine… que Voldemort cherche Snape lui-même.

Invisible, il arpente chaque recoin de Poudlard, fendant la foule des combattants.

En vain.

Snape n'est nulle part.

 _Où peut-il bien être ?_

Imagine… qu'Harry et ses amis aient laissé Snape caché sous la Cape d'Invisibilité dans la Salle-sur-Demande pour le protéger.

Voldemort connaît l'existence de cet endroit, mais il ne peut concevoir l'idée que _quelqu'un d'autre_ l'ait découvert.

 _C'est impossible._

Car personne n'est aussi _brillant_ que lui.

 _Et lui seul peut vivre à jamais._

Le Mage Noir doit à nouveau se concentrer sur Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Va-Mourir.

Il prend le risque de ne pas être le véritable Maître de la Baguette de Sureau parce qu'il a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Personne ne peut lui résister.

Pas même la plus puissante baguette qui ait jamais existé.

Il a une tâche à accomplir.

Il doit tuer quelqu'un.

Et pas n'importe qui.

 _L'Élu._

Celui choisi par cette maudite Prophétie.

Celui qui lui a causé tant de problèmes inutiles.

Celui qui, allié au vieux fou, lui a barré le chemin pendant toutes ces années.

Celui qui a bien failli détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit.

 _Failli._

C'est là toute la nuance.

Et maintenant, il va payer pour son insolence.

Pour son insubordination.

Pour sa résistance.

Pour l'espoir si infime qu'il a eu.

Pour cette croyance folle, selon laquelle il pourrait le renverser, _lui_.

 _Lui_ , le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

 _Lui, Lord Voldemort._

 _Personne ne pourra le vaincre._

 _Jamais._

Imagine… Harry et Voldemort qui s'affrontent dans les restes de la Grande Salle.

Leurs baguettes pointées sur l'autre.

Le faisceau de lumière verte contre celui de lumière rouge.

La lutte, visible dans leurs traits, leurs yeux, leurs corps tremblants.

L'attente insupportable.

Le silence autour d'eux.

Tous retiennent leur souffle.

La scène est comme au ralenti.

À la fin, un seul survivant.

Finalement, la Baguette de Sureau se retourne contre celui qui la tient.

Car son véritable Maître n'est autre que son propre adversaire.

Celui à qui elle appartient légitiment.

Et elle ne peut le tuer.

Alors elle cesse de lutter contre le sort de Désarmement.

Et retourne le Sort de la Mort contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cette nuit-là, Voldemort perd quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux que du temps – _la vie._

Tous ses Horcruxes détruits.

Plus aucun rempart contre la Mort.

Imagine… que Voldemort soit anéanti pour toujours.

Les parties de son Âme noircie disparaissent dans le ciel ensoleillé.

 _C'est fini._

 _Tout est fini._

Le soulagement est dans tous les cœurs.

Ces cœurs qui battent encore.

Tous ces cœurs qui battent à l'unisson.

Unis dans une même souffrance, une même tristesse…

Et un même espoir pour l'avenir.

Les blessés sont soignés.

Les défunts sont enterrés avec respect et dignité.

Imagine… qu'avec le temps, Harry pardonne Snape.

Une poignée de mains.

Un regard.

Une gratitude réciproque.

Harry ne peut l'aimer autant qu'il aurait dû.

La haine a laissé ses traces.

Mais Snape est le parrain de ses enfants – Lily Luna, James Sirius et Al Sev.

Et il a évidemment une préférence pour la petite Lily.

Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa grand-mère, avec ses cheveux roux flamboyant, ses yeux vert émeraude, sa gentillesse, sa tendresse et son don pour la Métamorphose.

Malheureusement, elles ne se rencontreront jamais.

Mais d'une certaine manière, Lily continue de vivre à travers elle.

Imagine… que Severus Snape soit toujours Professeur à Poudlard.

Pas Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Non…

Parce qu'il n'y a pas plus de menace dans le monde des Sorciers.

Le Mal n'existe plus.

Severus Snape est toujours le Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

Tout est bien.


End file.
